


For a Love Like This

by lunaseemoony



Category: Blackpool, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hotel Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Smut, Teninch Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaseemoony/pseuds/lunaseemoony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Tyler travels to Blackpool to pick up the pieces to her best friend Peter Carlisle's broken heart. Telling Peter that she can't bear to see him hurt again isn't enough anymore. She decides that he needs to know there's one woman in his life that won't leave him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StudioFortyTwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudioFortyTwo/gifts), [KTRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTRose/gifts).



> The first installment of this fic was [originally posted on tumblr](http://lunaseemoony.tumblr.com/post/130482150975/if-its-not-too-late-peter-carlisle-x-rose) as an answer to a prompt from [Silversnikle](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Silversnikle).

“Here’s yours.” Rose plopped down on the bench next to Peter and scooted next to him, handing him a cone. An ice cream always cheered him up. And she loved being the only one he would admit it to. 

“I still can’t believe you’re here,” he murmured, his thick brogue sinking low in her abdomen. 

She replied with chocolate on her lips, “Course I’m here. You ring me in the dead of night distressed? What sort of friend would I be if I didn’t come check up on you?” She braved a free hand on his, which was clawing the rungs of the bench.  

He looked down at her hand and took it. There was no hiding her trembling breath when his warmth joined with hers. “One I don’t deserve.”

Rose curled her toes in her shoes and chewed the insides of her lips, licking the cool sweetness the ice cream left there. Just a touch of bitterness. Just like him. She wouldn’t have either of them any other way. Cool, sweet and just a little bitter. She saw his chest filling, his lips trembling with grief. She couldn’t hear it. 

“It’s okay,” Rose asserted with a squeeze of his hand. 

“I was an arse. Pushing you away, when you were right in the end.”

“So were you. I  _was_  jealous. I’m not shy about saying it now. I hate her. And look what she’s done to you. I hate seeing you like this.” 

She’s seen it twice now. Twice, with his eyes burning, chest heaving, and shoulders hanging low with a broken heart. Some might say it was his own doing, pouring it completely, wearing it on his sleeve. Some might say it was a weakness, made him look like a sap. Rose had sat back and waited, watching as the women he fell in love with took his heart to chew up and spit back out, leaving him in pieces. Rose picked them up without complaint, always there for him. Peter never took advantage of her, but he’d also never looked at her as more than a friend, more than his ex coworker. She still brought him coffee, even though she wasn’t being paid for it anymore. 

“I just thought I could give it another go. She loves me, Rose. I know she does,” Peter chomped down on the last of his ice cream, growling at the cone as his grief bit down on it. 

She brushed a thumb across his hand before squeezing it again, urging him to relax. “But not enough.”

“Is that it then? I’m unlovable? Not worth it?” he croaked. 

That was the straw, right there. The straw that broke her cone and stung her heart. “Of course you’re worth it. That time you rang me, telling me you were doing it, running away with her I felt awful because I was so hoping I was right about her. I  _wanted_  her to turn you down. Yeah, because I was jealous. But also because…” she puffed a sigh and he leaned in, not put off but intrigued. “Because  _I_ want to be the one to run off with you. All right? Maybe I’m tired of seeing you hurt. You know I’d never. I’d have said yes, I’d have -”

“Yes.”

“What?”

She realized then she was so nervous she hadn’t been looking at him properly. Rose met Peter’s eyes, wide and bringing a tentative grin to his vanilla-coated lips. He had a very particular love-stricken face, but it was never for her. She’d never wanted to kiss it more. 

“Come on then. Let’s do it. After this case. You and me.” He paused, his expression faltering just a little. “Oh no don’t. Don’t do that.” 

He must have felt her pulling back, hesitating. She still had to do right by him. And, “It’s too soon, Peter. A lot’s happened.”

He leaned in and put on his heart-touched smile. For the first time it was for her. “Doesn’t have to mean anything. Just you and me, having fun like always.”

Despite the cool sea air nipping at her face, her cheeks warmed as her smile trembled, “Yeah, okay.”

“Yes?” He beamed. “Will you wait around til this is finished?” He held up his hotel key. 

“Of course.”

Rose proved to him that somebody  _would_  stick around for him. She waited.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose Tyler travels to Blackpool to pick up the pieces to her best friend Peter Carlisle's broken heart. Telling Peter that she can't bear to see him hurt again isn't enough anymore. She decides that he needs to know there's one woman in his life that won't leave him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first installment of this fic was [originally posted on tumblr](http://lunaseemoony.tumblr.com/post/130482150975/if-its-not-too-late-peter-carlisle-x-rose) as an answer to a prompt from [Silversnikle](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Silversnikle).
> 
> The second installment is dedicated to [KTRose](http://archiveofourown.org/users/KTRose), because if she hadn't made my day on Wednesday I wouldn't have written this sequel as smut. That being said, this is pretty NSFW.

 

He stood under shower and let his eyes fall slowly shut as he combed his hair through damp tresses. A warm waterfall cascaded down his body from his chiseled shoulders, streamed down the thin valley of his back, crossed the dimples beside his hips and washed a river of suds down his arse. He hugged his shoulders before bringing his hands down to rub along the thin, damp lawn of hair on his chest. He leaned in and pressed his head to the tiles as his hands traveled further south across his stomach. He passed right over the crests of his hips and felt along the insides of his thighs, leaving trails of suds everywhere he went. He opened his mouth, letting the steam and steams of hot water redden his already pouty lip as he whispered her name into the fog. He bit it back, as if it was her lip caught between his teeth, just at the tip of his tongue as a hand found the crest on his abdomen heralding his manhood. He teased himself, brushing this thumb over the thick chocolate patch before letting his palm slide down to the swelling flesh below. He couldn't handle much more than that, and wrapped his hand around the length as he whispered her name up into thin cloud of steam around him.

"Rose."

She was still exhausted from her drive to Blackpool. Exhausted, and shamefully desperate. It wasn't right to be thinking of Peter the way she'd been, the way she was _going_ to be thinking of him. Her heart leapt into her throat as came to fully realize she wasn't alone. Maybe he couldn't see what she was doing beneath the blankets. But with her legs tenting them slightly, hand nowhere in sight and her cheeks as hot as a sweltering summer day, it could have been obvious. Painfully so.

Rose opened her eyes to find Peter at the edge of the bed with a hand on her shoulder. "Oh, I didn't mean to wake you. I was just glad you're still here." His hand moved to comb through her hair, still damp from the bath she'd taken in his tub. "I'll leave you to rest. You must be tired."

Rose released her nerves in a heavy sigh. He hadn't seen. But in the end did it matter? He was looking now, fingers curling away from her bare shoulder as the duvet slid with his hips after sitting down. She wanted much more than the dull throbbing traveling from her ears to between her thighs when she felt his thigh meeting her bum. It didn't matter that there were trousers and blankets between them. She selfishly craved more than his wandering eyes. Just having him see her bare shoulders and had her imagining something other than her own hand between her legs. Returning his gaze to find his eyes sore and his shoulders hanging reminded her she had responsibilities as a friend. Always. Still, tiptoeing on thin ice, she reminded herself he'd come back to the hotel making certain she was here. It had to mean something. If she didn't know what he'd just been through she'd think Peter was ill.

She reached out for him. "Stay. It's okay, come here.”

He'd want a cuddle, she knew this much. She tucked her lip between her teeth, relishing the bit of friction she found from rubbing her thighs together as she watched Peter shed his jacket and tie. He fumbled with his shoes, nearly falling on top of her before slipping off his socks. She only had a few heartbeats to prepare herself before he would join her underneath the blankets, before he'd realize she was only wearing an old t-shirt of his. He might not care, if he did notice, she considered. Peter moved swiftly, slithering under the covers. She pulled him into her arms, all she could do to distract herself from her heart throbbing into her throat. He sniffed against her neck and poured out a long sigh. The heavy cologne of earlier had faded, giving way to sweat, metal, and expensive perfume. He croaked into her neck, adam's apple bobbing against her shoulder.

"Oh Peter. You don't need her." She bit back a few choice words about the woman.

"We were happy."

Rose pulled back and searched his eyes, dark and framed in angry red circles. She pecked his forehead. "She didn't love you. She couldn't have if she left." The words tasted so sour, twisting her lips into a slight grimace. But they were true, right?

"That's it then, isn't it? I _am_ unlovable! You just said it. If she loved me she'd have stayed. They all leave."

"Peter..."

Nine months ago, Peter was at Rose's flat, curled up into a ball on her bed in tears because he couldn't bear to be alone and Rose was the only friend he had left that was just _his_. In her dreams Peter wasn't married and not her superior at work. Both wishes came true, but one broke his heart. Rose had fallen in love with England's most romantic jerk. What could she do? She held him as she was now, let him soak her clothes with his grief. She let him sleep on her couch for a couple weeks until he found a place of his own.

Rose cupped Peter's cheek. "Of course you're lovable. You and me, running off together, remember? I'm not leaving you," she blurted out while her stomach churned from the nerves. He jumped into everything before thinking. It was her turn. She let go of his face to tuck her hair back as she curled her toes into the mattress. All or nothing. "I love you. I'm in love with you."

His eyes bulged a little. She expected disbelief, but got hope instead. She could barely hear his reply with her heart ringing in her ears. "You love me? You said it's too soon."

Rose found his hand on her back and threaded her fingers with his. It was too late to excuse herself from this. She'd said it, and he'd see right past her reasoning of him needing to hear that someone loved him. "I just... you should know that someone loves you unconditionally, for who you are."

Rose finished her sentence against Peter's lips as they crashed into hers. He moved with her when she pulled away, rolling her onto her back as he dipped into her mouth. Salt and vinegar mixed with sugar and frosting as his tongue slid along hers. She nearly swallowed it in surprise. But just as she was starting to lick the salt off his lips he was leaving her again. Rose brought her hands up to her chest and chewed her lip as she watched Peter feverishly popping the buttons on his oxford. He growled but grinned at her. There he was, right before her eyes, rushing into something. And though it finally aligned with her interests, she felt more than a little dirty.

"Peter, no. I... I'm not going to take advantage of you," Rose urged, grabbing his hands as his oxford flew open. "Last time was... it was too much."

Last time they were properly pissed, and Rose was offering Peter a sort of comfort that a good friend probably shouldn't. But she loved him, and he was in pain. For him there was never a middle ground, she'd learned. He loved with all his heart and grieved with every tear he could muster. He poured his all into anything he did. That night he drowned himself in her and soaked her skin and clothes in tears. She was thankful he was too drunk to notice she was crying with him, because she'd been too scared to tell him, and the timing was dreadful. The liquor had helped her seduce him, to make him moan her name as she captured him between her lips. But it couldn't bring the words she needed him to hear.

"You're shaking," Peter murmured with a husky breath in her ear as he rejoined her, bare chest clinging to his own t-shirt she was wearing.

She hiccuped. "We shouldn't be doing this."

Her breath hitched when she heard the metal on his belt buckle clinking as he undid it, followed by a smack as he tossed it to the floor. He was fully intent on doing this. Only this time their roles were reversed. Peter was leading Rose in a dance, one that had him writhing like a snake against her as he struggled his way out of his trousers. Her fantasies earlier felt a bit silly now that he was with her, now that the steam from the imagined shower turned into a cloud of foreboding looming over her. What would happen once he'd slaked his thirst and gotten all the comforts he needed again?

"I'm the king of 'we shouldn't be doing this.' There's no need to worry, promise."

She sighed as he left light, breathy kisses on her neck and jaw. Her body betrayed her, not caring one lick about what might happen in the morning as a vicious throbbing between her thighs called out to him.

"You left last time, Peter," Rose confessed with her eyes squeezed shut. His lean frame hugged hers, and she wanted nothing more than to throw off that last barrier between them. "It's... I've loved you since... long before your ex-wife left. It was hard, having that with you and watching you walk away. I can't do that again."

He brought his velvety soft leg across hers, making Rose whimper. "Seems like we need each other, hmm?" She nodded as he brought his lips to hers again. "Trust me, okay?" he urged against her chin. His lips were a little cool but they still left her skin sizzling in their wake. "Trust that I won't hurt you this time." She tried to fight it, but her lip started quivering. Fantasizing, wanting, they were both very different from having. No matter how badly she wanted it, she was having it too soon. "Oh Rose."

Peter lifted his head and fixed his gaze to hers. It was all happening so fast Rose felt a bit dizzy. Right then and there it was her that ought to be reassuring him and his broken heart. She grounded herself with his soft cinnamon freckles. She remembered tasting them all over before, following the trail all the way down to his hips and further. She swallowed hard, thirsty for another taste. His eyes captured her first. That look, brows raised and eyes opened wide for her to just swim right into. Was it...? She'd imagined what it might look like for at least a year and change, wondering what it might be like if she was the one he would fall so deeply for.

"I'm not leaving this time. After what I've been through do you think I'd do that to you again? I'm baffled you'd pick me," Peter reassured her, and brought her hand to his lips to kiss her palm.

"Make no mistake, you're a jerk," Rose sighed as he dragged his lips up to her finger. He already had her heart racing _before_ he found the hand that had been previously nestled between her legs. He moaned when he tasted the tips of her fingers, sucking them into his mouth. She gurgled her next words to him, "But you've got a big heart."

"That loves you," he mumbled through his teeth as they nibbled her fingers.

"No, don't just say that. That's not fair."

He grinned against her fingers and kissed them before relinquishing them. "It's just never felt so simple before. It's like returning home with you, Rose." He tugged at her t-shirt and added, "May I have this back?"

"You can have it _off_ , can't have it back. It's mine now, you left it at my flat."

He snorted. "It can't possibly even smell like me any longer!" He argued with his rumbling brogue as he began lifting it up. Rose raised her arms and lifted herself enough for him to slip it up over her head. "Besides, you stay with me and you'll have access to as many as you like. No need to hold on to this ol- "

He paused when he pulled back the covers to look at her properly. They hadn't taken it slow last time. They hadn't even removed any clothes, only the essentials getting in the way. When Peter swore her cheeks flooded with heat. Well, he was looking now. If his swearing wasn't enough of a hint to what he thought, his hips rutting against hers were. One layer of fabric, a thin pair of boxer briefs, was suddenly a huge barrier. Peter leaned in to kiss her and whisper something in her ear. Her grin spread to his face, and he beamed right back at her. She expected that cheesy grin to be followed by one of his awful one liners. When he was in a good mood he rarely took anything seriously. He surprised her.

"You're so beautiful, Rose. Ravishing," he noted with a hum that rippled right into her chest as his head traveled south. "Can I really have you all to myself? Is that allowed?"

"Think so," Rose giggled, tucking her tongue between her teeth.

He didn't even need to charm the knickers off her, she'd done that work for him. His eyes fell shut as he lowered his mouth to her breast. Rose squirmed beneath him. Her buds already blossomed just from his chest brushing against hers. He still sucked them past his lips, one by one, while his hand stroked a path up and down her side. It settled on her thigh. He lapped at the tender underside of each breast and nibbled away her tension until she was sinking into the mattress sighing his praises on shaky breaths. By the time Peter moved on to kiss her ribs and massage her thighs, Rose was putty in his arms. He squeezed her hip before letting his hand venture inward, settling his palm on her mons as he let a thumb brush her folds. It slipped in, rubbing her already swollen clit.

"Fuck, Rose," Peter swore again.

Rose shifted her hips until his palm settled where she wanted it, brushing her thighs with his along the way. "Well, are you going to keep swearing, or are you going to put yourself to good use?" she teased.

She thought about biting back this comment. Peter was the one dealing with a broken heart. Though judging by his salacious grin as he kissed his way from her navel to her hips she wouldn't know it. He never got hyperbolic or poetic with Rose. He never bothered. Their conversations rarely rose above the mundane. But he was comfortable and confident with her. He never lied to her. He'd plop downon the couch next to her and grin that stupid grin of his that slayed her in the first place.

That's what he was doing now, except it was a bed and he was between her legs. Rose had taken the fast train from fantasy to reality, but with Peter giggling against her thigh and humming into her folds she still felt like she was at some stop in between. One hot breath on her clit and two licks later she didn't care, so long as he didn't stop. She shifted her hips toward his freckled face and carded her fingers through his hair, sighing as he cupped her sex with his lips and sneaked his tongue inside. Peter purred and arrested her wriggling hips while his tongue began flicking away at her arousal. He had her moaning and grinding her hips against his mouth beneath his firm grip.

She'd already been on the edge before he entered the room. Their confessions and embraces did little to bring her down, particularly with his warmth so close, and his warm, rough brogue teasing her ears at every turn. It wasn't long before her hips were rising off the bed with his teasing tongue following close behind, chasing her peak. He'd been watching her, peering up at her with his steady, dark eyes as her face ripened and her pulse pounded in her ears. That being said, she was certain she heard the door opening at some point, and then slamming shut. But Peter's attention never shifted. So she didn't let hers either. Her foot grazed his hip, and she curled her toe under the waistband to his pants, all too eager to have them off again. It had been far too long since he'd gripped her hips and growled in her ear. Just thinking about it in junction with his lips sucking at her hot button drove her over the edge. Peter followed along, his tongue dancing along her throbbing nerves until she was a trembling mass sinking into his bed, singing his praises with whimpers and sighs as she unwound completely.

"Your turn," she rasped as her fingers released his mop of hair from her clutches. She'd made a thorough mess of it, but with a tongue touched smile she found she liked it. It suited him.

"Mmm," he purred as he crawled up her body and let his lips sink to hers. She hooked her heels around his arse, soaking the cotton covering his cock in her arousal. She gasped against his teeth when she realized what had his chin dripping, and he grinned. He sucked her lip into his mouth as he had her clit and had her pulling his hips in closer. He released it with a little squeak. "I'd much rather make love to you," he murmured low as he wiped his mouth with a finger and licked it clean. "Might as well be right now, except for these bloody pants being in the way." He ground his hips into her.

"Fuck," Rose swore.

He nuzzled her nose and chuckled. "I much rather like the term making love, you know."

Rose rolled them over and straddled him, producing a delightfully vacant grin on his face. "Just for that you're getting it, Peter Carlisle," she chided, teasing him right back.

He curled his tongue against his teeth and bounced an eyebrow at her. "Oh yeah?"

She answered with a wet kiss and a giggle. Her lips found his shoulder and her teeth left their mark right on the join of his neck. Peter shut his eyes and moaned. He'd left his mark on her hips with his fingers, holding her down as he lapped away at her climax. His lips and teeth claimed a bit of skin on her breast, an unintentional product of his vigor. She wouldn't complain, not after waiting for him. Rose would never forget the perfect nonchalance this discovery was met with. She only started moving south a little when she felt his hips bucking at her belly. She contemplated having him wait, making her path down to his tenting pants achingly long. She certainly made a show of it, dragging her nipples across his soft chest, making him gulp. Just watching his adam's apple bob in his throat had her wanting more.

Rose had always thought Peter was as thin as a rake. His clothes did little to challenge this. But as she kissed her way down his chest to his ribs and his stomach she hummed at his shallow sets of muscles. The man had meat on him. Rose breathed a sigh on his navel before kissing it and driving her hands up his sides kneading his muscles beneath her fingers. He was strong, but didn't make a show of it. Still, as she gripped his bicep and cooed she remembered the times she saw him slamming uncooperative perps against the walls. Not that Rose enjoyed it much. But thinking about it then brought heat pooling in her cheeks and abdomen. Her lips found a scar on his belly and she quirked a brow at it.

"Is this from work?" she asked. If it was, it wasn't recent.

"Not nearly as interesting," he groaned. Rose grinned bashfully when she realized she was affecting him. He wanted her. She curled her toes and hummed. "Appendectomy, when I was a lad."

Rose kissed the scar again before moving on. "You poor thing."

Peter lifted his hips when her fingers so much as grazed his pants. He was all too eager to get them off, Rose thought with a grin. She slowly rolled them off and helped him wiggle out of them. She sat back for a moment just to take in the sight of him. His eyes were pleading as he ground his hips into the mattress. Something, anything, he silently asked her. Anything to relieve the tension welling up in this throbbing cock. Rose was more than eager to help, and sank down, dragging her finger along the happy trail from his navel to his hard length. Peter whimpered when she glided her finger along its tip and sucked that finger into her mouth. He narrowed his eyes at her, but bit back any comments of her being a tease.

He sniffed sharply when she gently coiled her hand around him. She didn't want to think about how little it had been for him, less than a day likely. The thought had her stomach doing somersaults.But for Rose he was her last one. There was nobody but him, and she made certain he knew it as she looked up at him with love and lust in her eyes. With a few tentative strokes of her hand she'd lost him already, his eyes heavy and his breaths coming out in puffs. She found his fingers mingling with her hair, making his desires subtly known. Rose was a bit proud of herself, being honest, that she could have him switching gears so quickly. She wasn't shy about rewarding this sentiment, and soaked up his gasp when she wrapped her lips around his cock. She swirled her tongue around the tip before letting her mouth sink a little lower, one inch at a time. Peter's eyes fluttered shut as his length pulsed and throbbed in her mouth under the gentle caresses of her tongue while her mouth sank lower and lower.

A surge of want flooded her veins and coiled low in her abdomen when she realized she had the reigns. He was hers for the taking, and she was more confident than she had been in reminding him of this. She hollowed her cheeks and swept her tongue up his shaft, earning a moan of her name into the ceiling. Rose set a steady rhythm, and kept Peter in check with a hand on his stomach. But it wasn't long before his breaths started coming in quicker, before his groans became whimpers, followed by pleas. She cupped his balls and they tensed in her palm. If he'd been holding out for her, he was giving up on it. His hips writhed like a snake beneath her, and when she looked up at him she found his eyes squeezed shut. She didn't need to be told he could use a release now more than ever. She worked at giving him one, increasing speed as she bobbed her head up and down, gently kneading his balls in her palm. Peter bucked against her mouth as his cock tensed and pulsed viciously beneath her tongue and he cried out his release, which she drank in just as he opened his eyes.

"Rose..." he croaked.

"Hmm?" she grinned, and swept hand along her lips to wipe her face. She snuggled up to him and kissed his chest, greeting the heart that started pounding at her ear.

"I've been a right git," Peter muttered into her hair, kissing it. "I should have..."

Rose craned her neck up and pressed a finger to his lips, shaking her head. "I don't want to talk about that, okay? Tell me where we're going after you close this case, hmm?" She kissed his chest again, humming at his downy chest hair.

"Anywhere. I don't care. Back to Glasgow for a spell?"

Rose snickered. "I've already met your parents. They send their love, by the way. Told me to tell you to call more than once in a blue moon," she chided gently as she swirled her finger on his chest and brought her leg across his. "How's about you and me go somewhere, just the pair of us, yeah?"

He rolled her over and growled a deep breath into her neck. "Yes," he hissed. "If it wasn't for the beach I'd say Dorset. I've got a cousin there. But how about the mountains? Rent an old cottage? We can leave all of this behind."

He stroked her thigh, and she took the hint, parting her legs so his hips could sink between them. His hardening cock brushed her folds and she swallowed a moan. This was an altogether very different man than the one who tipsily clawed her hips as he spilled his grief in her what now felt like ages ago. Rose opened her mouth to puff a trembling hot breath on his pink freckled cheeks when she spotted the sober love in his eyes. She trusted and believed in it no matter what he'd just been through. He'd asked so nicely for her trust, as if he truly loved her. If for no other reason, Rose needed time with Peter just to let the idea of it sink in. He whispered in her ear asking if they were covered and she blushed as she nodded.

Rose framed his face in her hands and offered him a languid kiss as he gently shifted his hips, gliding his cock along her folds once more. "Please, Peter," she muttered against his cheek. "I need you."

It was clear he knew what she meant. But he still returned the sentiment with a kiss on her jaw as he obliged. Rose imagined herself being cool about it, as Peter drove into her and his hips finally met hers properly. But she lost all composure in a guttural moan against his shoulder. He wasn't the least bit shy with his prideful grin that became a sloppy kiss as his tongue darted in her mouth. Rose hooked her heels around his bum, keeping him close. He hummed a chuckle and began rocking his hips with hers. His earthy cologne and her hints of flowery bodywash melted away as the heady musk of sex filled the room. Rose helped Peter drag the blankets over them, grinning at him as they hid one another beneath them. They were already baking with the warm sun filtering in, but Rose guessed Peter relished their slick skin gliding together as much as she did. He parted his lips for kisses on her neck as she raked her nails up his back, making him arch into her and thrust his cock deeper in her heat.

"F- Peter..." Rose whimpered as she returned his kisses onto his shoulder.

"You're so... I can't, Rose..." he hissed.

Rose wrapped her legs around him tighter and smiled before craning her neck off the pillow to let her lips clash with his. The bed creaked louder and louder as Peter picked up the pace, Rose tensing up further and further with each thrust. She wanted to reach between them to bring herself closer to her peak as he was, but there was no room. Instead, she hugged him close and whispered her love in his ear, relinquishing her legs' grasp on his arse. She held onto his back tight, but a thin sheen of sweat had her losing her grip on him. Freedom granted, he only needed but a few thrusts before he slammed his hips into hers, stealing Rose's breath as he collapsed on top of her. Rose brought him into a tight embrace as his cock pulsed inside her, releasing one last bit of tension.

Rose prepared herself for a good cuddle as Peter flopped over next to her, panting madly. But before she knew up from down, he disappeared beneath the sheets, and he felt an arm hooking around her thigh. Her eyes widened in shock when a sheet swiped her sex and she realized what he was doing. Before she could argue, another arm was hooked around her other thigh and a mouth was cupping her clit. He sucked, teased and lapped at the viciously throbbing bundle of nerves as Rose framed his face in her thighs. Each breath became shallower and shallower until she released it in a throaty groan as he brought her over the edge a second time.

No smile of Peter's was sweeter than the one he greeted her with a moment later when Rose came out of her orgasm-induced stupor. She might have muttered some manner of greeting, she couldn't be certain. She thought she felt an arm wrapping around her as she was brought into a spoon. But the smile she found when she craned her neck up for a kiss, that she was quite certain of. It was ingrained into her memory, as was the kiss that followed. He could have easily been the cockiest man she'd ever slept with. But instead he nuzzled her ear and smiled softly. Even if he'd never spoken the words, Rose never felt more loved. And she'd be damned if she ever let it slip through her fingers again. When they left Blackpool behind a couple days later they had a whole new life ahead of them, one filled with kept promises.

  


 


End file.
